webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
More Everyone's Tube
More Everyone's Tube is the 14th episode of the fourth season of We Bare Bears and the 111th episode overall. Synopsis Through another video browsing session online, we get more videos uploaded by The Bears and their friends. Plot We see the bears in their new videos they've been posting on Everyone's Tube. We see videos called GRIZZ IMPRESSION!!, Chloe and the Bears, Scared By Cucumbers, Bear Facts - Official Music Video, Pinecone Man Tutorials, and Acapella Bears. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Chloe Park * Charlie * Ranger Tabes * Captain Craboo * Lucy * Chloe's Grandmother * Griff * Tom * Isaac * Clifford * Nom Nom * Little Buck * Snake * Farmer * Ranger Martinez * Estelle (debut) * Ursinologist (debut) Music * We'll Be There (Extended) * Bear Facts - Rap Trivia * In the video "GRIZZ IMPRESSIONS!!", Grizz references Spider-Man (known as Insect Man in We Bare Bears), Titanic, Finding Nemo, Harry Potter, Star Wars, and Beauty and the Beast. * This episode features the full version of the We Bare Bears theme song We'll Be There, with Estelle shown singing it and the main characters accompanying her as background vocals. * This is the first episode to feature all the main characters on screen at the same time. * The ursinologist is voiced by Leslie Odom Jr. Appropriately enough, Grizz's verse sounds very similar to the opening number from Hamilton, of which Odom Jr. was an original cast member. * This is the second sequel episode, being a sequel to "Everyone's Tube", with the first being "Icy Nights II" following "Icy Nights". * During the theme song, multiple references to past episodes can be seen, such as Grizz's burrito from the episode "Burrito" and Chloe hyped up on sugar like in "The Library", as well as featuring minor recurring characters like Captain Craboo, Little Buck, Farmer, Clifford, and others. * This is the third episode featuring Chloe's Grandma, who appeared in Christmas Parties and The Perfect Tree, although she also appeared in the We Bare Bears short Cooking with Ice Bear. * Charlie is wearing a brown paper bag with his picture on it to hide his identity. Ranger Tabes may still be on to him. * Ice Bear is the only one not singing, although he did first sing in the episode I Am Ice Bear. * There aren't any videos featuring the Baby Bears. * This is the second episode featuring Clifford, after he first appeared in the episode Lucy's Brother. * Captain Craboo appears on Ice Bear's head during the acapella theme song. Captain Craboo first appeared in the episode Emergency, and was sent away by The Bears in the special episode Captain Craboo because of Nom Nom. * This is the third episode featuring Charlie's friend Snake, who first appeared in the first episode Charlie and the Snake and then Hurricane Hal. * This is the fourth episode featuring Little Buck, and he's shown to have no antlers at all, but this may not be unusual as deer will shed antlers regularly. He first appeared in the episode Crowbar Jones, then in Citizen Tabes and Hurricane Hal. * Roomba also makes an appearance, as Ice Bear rides it to get to Chloe during the song. * Other minor characters who do not appear include Ralph, The Poppy Rangers, Kyle, Darrell, Professor Lampwick, and Kirk. * The Wildlife briefly appear in a few scenes of this episode during the theme song. * This is the fourth episode Panda sneezes but his sneeze is inaudible because Chloe is hyped up on the sugar from the episode The Library. Panda previously does his famous adorable sneeze in Panda's Sneeze, Chicken and Waffles, and Bear Lift. He sneezes regularly in The Nom Nom Show when he's dressed up as Juliet. * The purple eggplant Lucy had during the theme song is a reference to the eggplants Ice Bear fried at the Airport in the episode Losing Ice. * Grizzly and Panda scare Ice Bear by placing cucumbers behind him. This is a reference to a popular type of internet video where cats get frightened upon seeing a cucumber placed near them, perhaps because cats think cucumbers look like snakes. * This is the third episode featuring The Bears' counterpart friends Griff, Tom, and Isaac and the first episode they're using and on Everyone's Tube. They first appeared in the episode Panda's Friend and appear to be living in the smart apartment they won in Bro Brawl. * The End of this episode breakes the fourth wall when the viewers say that they must make a show a reference to the show. Cultural References * At the end of Grizzly and Ice Bear's video, Panda is dressed as Belle from Beauty and the Beast. * During Chloe's music video, Chloe and Ice Bear's dance is similar to the dance scene in Pulp Fiction. * In the Bear Facts - Official Music Video, Grizz' rap sounds very similar to the song called "Alexander Hamilton" in the Alexander Hamilton musical and when Grizz was making a dunk, the sound effect that was used is also heard in Kill Bill for the Flip Sting sound effect. ** The ursinologist's verse sounds reminiscent of the song American Pie by Don McLean. ** In the Bear Facts - Official Music Video, During Grizz's song there's a videogame that says High Score And was a Parody to Mario Bros Errors * When the video switches from the pinecone man tutorial to acapella bears the title of the pinecone man tutorial stays there. International Premieres * September 18, 2018 (Turkey) * November 12, 2018 (United Kingdom and Ireland) Videos We Bare Bears Bear Facts Rap Cartoon Network http://dulcechica2014.tumblr.com/post/174053950102/we-bare-bears-full-theme-song-acapella-bears-feat id:More Everyone's Tube Category:Season 4 Category:Article speculation Category:Article Stubs Category:Chloe Park Episodes Category:Charlie Episodes Category:Ranger Tabes Episodes Category:Nom Nom Episodes Category:Captain Craboo Episodes Category:Lucy Episodes Category:M